


Only Natural

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Curiosity, Fluff, M/M, Puberty, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Tiny Sim is having a personal issue and Jack decides to take care of him. Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with this sort of material.





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Just to throw this out there, I am not a supporter of pedophilia. That's why I didn't make this story to explicit. I'm not sure how old Jack is in XC, but I know he is much older than Tiny Sim who could be around maybe 10 or 11. Believe me, I've read much worse pedophilia fanfics than this. *shudders at Sebastian x Ciel*

Tiny Sim was seated in his usual spot and was busy drawing a new contraption for Jack. He got a little bored doing this sometimes but didn't complain for he wanted Jack to be pleased with him. Tiny Sim stopped drawing for a second when he felt a strange sensation between his legs. Putting his pencil down, he pulled the front of pants out and looked to see what was happening. A blush spread across his cheeks when he noticed his penis was standing up. It was a little red at the tip and throbbing. 

He heard Jack coming and quickly covered himself. He tried to hide his blush and wiped some sweat off his face and continued working. Jack peered over his shoulder. 

"How's it going intern?" 

"F-fine. It's going fine. I'm almost done." Jack noticed how flustered and sweaty the boy was. Thinking he had a fever, he bent down and took Tiny Sim's face in his hands touching his forehead. 

"Are you okay? Your face is looking a little red and sweaty." The feeling between Tiny Sim legs got worse and he found himself unconsciously holding himself. 

"I-I'm okay Jack. Just a little hot, haha." Jack raised an eyebrow and looked down to see Tiny Sim holding himself. Jack immediately knew what was going on. The same thing happened to him when he reached puberty. Jack made eye contact with Tiny Sim and spoke in a soft voice. 

"Tiny Sim do you...feel funny down there?" A deep blush spread across the boy's cheeks and quickly shook his head. 

"N-no! W-why do you ask?" 

"You're blushing and touching yourself. I know you are going through puberty and it's okay. It's perfectly natural and it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Tiny Sim slowly let go of himself and Jack saw the outline of his small erection and a wet spot on his pants. 

"It hurts and I don't know how to make it go away." Jack blinked. Has no one taught this kid about puberty and masturbation? 

"Um didn’t you take sex ed in school?" 

"I did. But we didn't talk about things like this. We just talked about how to protect yourself during sex, diseases and babies." 

"I see. They didn't teach you about masturbating?" 

"What's that?" Jack blushed a bit. 

"Masturbating is when you touch yourself down there. When you masturbate, you get what's called an orgasm and that makes your problem go away." 

"What does it feel like?" Jack's face was beet red at this point. 

"It um... it feels pleasurable. It doesn't hurt." 

"Have you done it before?" 

"Yup and it's perfectly natural. Do you want me to show you how?" Tiny Sim nodded his head. 

"Yes. This feeling is really starting to bother me." Jack chuckled. 

"I know how you feel. Let's go somewhere private." Tiny Sim hopped off his seat and Jack took him by the hand. They went inside Jack's RV and Jack made sure the door was locked. He didn't want anyone walking in on them. 

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay with this? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable." 

"I'm sure. I want to know what this orgasm feels like." 

"Alright, but don't tell anyone we did this. I could get into serious trouble since you are a minor." 

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." 

"Good. Now, take off your pants and underwear." Tiny Sim did as he was told and slowly discarded his pants and underwear. His small erection sprang free and he quickly covered himself bashfully. Jack walked behind Tiny Sim and got on his knees. 

"It's okay. Don't be shy." Tiny Sim let go of himself and felt Jack arms reach in front of him and gently grasp his member. Tiny Sim gasped a bit but relaxed. He trusted Jack to do this. 

"Okay. The first thing you do is grab hold of your penis like this. The next thing you do is move your hand up and down along the shaft of your penis." Jack pumped Tiny Sim's member slowly and the boy let out a soft moan at the pleasurable feeling. 

"The tip of your penis is very sensitive, so when you do this be sure to give the tip attention." Jack's thumb rubbed the tip of his penis and Tiny Sim let out a more audible moan. He has never felt anything like this before. It felt so good. 

"How does this feel?" 

"It feels really good. It's different." 

"It gets even better when you reach your orgasm." Jack pumped his penis a little faster and Tiny Sim let out a loud moan. 

"It's okay to moan. Let it out." Jack went faster and Tiny Sim felt his knees give out and collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. His body felt hot and sweaty and started to feel a weird sensation he couldn't really describe. 

"J-Jack..it's starting to feel funny." 

"It's okay. You're about to reach your orgasm." Jack went faster and Tiny Sim finally cummed. His whole body was drowned in pleasure and felt a warm liquid run down his thighs. Tiny Sim whimpered softly and felt Jack let go of him. He went to go retrieve a napkin and wiped the semen off Tiny Sim. He pulled up the boy's pants and underwear and took him into his arms cradling him. Jack wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve. 

"Are you okay?" Tiny Sim slowly nodded his head. 

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just a little sleepy." 

"Yeah. That will happen after you have your orgasm. It's okay." 

"That felt amazing." Jack chuckled. 

"Mhm. I told you it's pleasurable. Now you can do this anytime you want but do it in private. Never do this in public or in school unless you are in the bathroom." Tiny Sim yawned. 

"Okay." 

"Do you want to lay down for a nap?" Tiny Sim nodded his head. 

"Yeah." Jack stood up and pulled out his RV bed. He pulled back the covers and laid Tiny Sim on the mattress. He pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams, sweet pea." Jack walked out of the RV and left Tiny Sim to his slumber.


End file.
